6.03 Taxi in die Freiheit
„'Taxi in die Freiheit'“ ist die dritte Episode der sechsten Staffel. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie findet ein Foto von Claire in der Tasche.]] Am Flughafen bedroht Kate den Taxifahrer mit einer Waffe und befiehlt ihm weiter zufahren. Claire bittet, Kate, sie gehen zu lassen, aber Kate erlaubt es nicht. Der Fahrer hält vor Arzt an, der sein Gepäck aufheben muss, welches ihm auf dem Fußgängerübergang hingefallen ist. Claire versucht herauszukommen, aber Kate lässt sie nicht. Kate sieht einen Augenblick lang Jack und schaut ihn seltsam an. Sie kommen schließlich an Arzt vorbei, indem sie über eine seiner Taschen fahren. Draußen auf der Straße flieht der Taxifahrer aus dem Auto, und Kate übernimmt das Steuer. Sie fährt weiter und erlaubt Claire auszusteigen, obwohl sie sich weigert, ihr Gepäck im Auto zu lassen; Kate fährt jetzt aber weiter. Sie hält an einer Werkstatt an und bezahlt 200 Dollar, um die Handschellen mit einer Schlag-Presse entfernt zu bekommen. Sie durchsucht die Tasche von Claire und entdeckt ein Foto einer schwangeren Claire, Babykleidung und einen Plüschorca. .]] Kate fährt dorthin zurück, wo sie Claire verlassen hatte, die gerade auf den Bus wartete. Das Paar, welches Claires Baby adoptieren wollten, sind am Flughafen nicht aufgetaucht. Also nahm Claire an, dass sie sich im Tag geirrt haben. Kate bietet Claire an, sie zum Haus des Paares hinzufahren. Claire zögert zuerst, aber entscheidet sich dann doch dafür, sich fahren zu lassen. Als sie das Haus erreichen, bittet Claire Kate, mit ihr zu kommen. Eine Frau öffnet in Tränen die Tür und sagt Claire, dass ihr Mann sie gerade verlassen hat. Sie sagt dann Claire, dass sie das Baby alleine nicht aufnehmen könne und sie es aufrichtig bedauert. Claire bestürzt dies und sie bekommt Wehen. behandelt Claire.]] Kate fährt sie zum Krankenhaus, wo Doktor Ethan Goodspeed Claire fragt, ob sie bereit ist, ihr Baby zu bekommen, was sie aber verwirrt. Es scheint, dass das Baby bereit ist, zu kommen, wenn es auch schon ein bisschen früh ist. Ethan sagt ihr dann, dass sie das Baby jetzt haben kann oder er ihr Tabletten geben kann, die ungefährlich sind und die das das Baby aufhalten können. Claire entscheidet, dass sie noch nicht bereit ist und die Tabletten nehmen wird. Auf einmal zeigt das Gerät, welches den Herzschlag des Babys misst, an, dass das Herz nicht mehr schlägt. Claire bekommt einen Augenblick lang Panik und schreit: "Ist Aaron okay?!" Ethan benutzt ein Ultraschallgerät, um zu zeigen, dass das Baby einfach die Position geändert habe und es anscheinend gesund ist. Auf der Insel Im Tempel will den Tempel verlassen.]] Lennon eilt einen Korridor entlang, um Dogen zu erzählen, dass Sayid noch am Leben ist. Jack erzählt diesem zur gleichen Zeit, dass er gestorben sei. Sayid erinnert sich nur noch daran, dass er bei den Baracken angeschossen wurde. Etwas entfernt erzählt Sawyer Kate, dass er vor hat den Tempel zu verlassen. Die Gruppe geht nach draußen, wo Jack feststellt, dass Sayids Schusswunde komplett verheilt ist. Sayid bedankt sich bei Jack dafür, dass er ihm das Leben gerettet hat. Dogen tritt nach draußen und fordert mit Sayid sprechen zu können. Jack fordert vorher jedoch Antworten. Nach einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung lässt Dogen seine Männer auf Jack und Co. los. Sawyer beendet die Rauferei mit einigen Schüssen. Er verkündet, dass er den Tempel verlassen wird. Dogen sagt, dass Sawyer bleiben muss, um seinen Freund zu beschützen. Sawyer antwortet nur, dass Sayid nicht sein Freund ist und sagt noch „Wehe, ihr folgt mir!“ Aldo zielt mit einem Gewehr auf Jack und fordert ihn auf runterzukommen. Lennon will wissen, wo Sawyer hingeht, woraufhin Kate sich bereiterklärt ihm zu Folgen und ihn zurück zu Holen. Jin sagt, dass er mitgehen würde und die beiden werden mit Aldo und einem anderen Anderen in den Dschungel geschickt. testet Sayid.]] Sayid wird in eine Kammer von Dogen verschleppt. Er wird auf einem Tisch festgeschnallt. Dogen streut etwas Asche über seine Brust und schließt daraufhin einen elektrischen Generator an. Dogen schaltet den Motor an und Sayid beginnt zu zittern. Dogen stoppt den Generator und wartet bis Sayid leise wird. Daraufhin nimmt Dogen eine heiße Schürstange aus dem Feuer und lässt die Spitze auf Sayids Brust brennen. Sayid wird befreit und Lennon entschuldigt sich. Er sagt, dass dies ein Test war und er nicht wissen brauche wofür, da er bestanden habe. Als Sayid aus der Kammer weg ist, glaubt Lennon jedoch Dogen gegenüber, dass er Sayid mit dem bestandenen Test belogen habe – was Dogen ihm bestätigt. nicht die Tablette zu geben.]] Sayid kehrt zu Jack und den Anderen zurück. Jack geht daraufhin in Dogens Kammer und fordert Antwortet. Er will wissen, warum Sayid gefoltert wurde, woraufhin Lennon erneut für Dogen übersetzt. Dogen sagt, dass Sayid infiziert ist. Dogen habe nur die Diagnose gemacht. Dogen gibt Jack daraufhin eine Tablette und fordert Jack auf, dass Sayid sie nehmen müsse, um die Infizierung zu stoppen. Sayid müsse sie jedoch freiwillig nehmen. Jack nimmt die Pille und verlässt den Raum. Nach einem Gespräch mit Sayid entscheidet sich Jack, Sayid nicht die Pille nehmen zu lassen. nimmt die Tablette selbst.]] Jack kehrt in Dogens Kammer zurück und fragt ihn, warum er einen Dolmetscher benutze, wenn er Englisch sprechen könne. Dogen antwortet, dass dies eine gute Barriere für ihn ist, um ihn von seinen Gesprächspartnern zu distanzieren. Jack fragt, wie Dogen auf de Insel gekommen ist, worauf Dogen antwortet, dass er „hergebracht“ wurde, wie jeder Andere auf der Insel. Jack fragt, was er meine. Dogen behauptet, Jack wisse genau, wovon Dogen spricht. Jack erzählt daraufhin, dass er beschlossen hat Sayid nicht die Tablette nehmen zu lassen, wenn er nicht weiß, was sich darin befinde. Dogen sagt, Jack müsse ihm Vertrauen. Jack lacht nur und sagt, dass er nicht einmal mehr sich selbst traue. Jack nimmt daraufhin die Tablette selbst und wird von Dogen zu Boden geschmissen. Er bringt Jack dazu, die Pille wieder auszuspucken und erzählt Jack, dass sich darin Gift befinde. Dogen macht Tee für Jack und sich selbst. Jack fragt Dogen und Lennon, warum sie Sayid vergiften wollen. Dogen benutzt ein japanisches Wort, um es zu beschreiben. Lennon sagt, dass das Wort „Zurückforderung” am ehesten passen würde. Jack fragt weiter nach und Dogen antwortet schließlich selbst auf Englsich: „Es gibt etwas Dunkles, was in ihm wächst und wenn er das Gift nicht nehme, wird nichts von Sayid zurückbleiben“. Jack fragt, warum sie sich da so sicher seien. Dogen verkündet, dass das Selbe mit Jacks Schwester passiert ist. Im Dschungel und bei den Baracken wird von Aldo konfrontiert.]] Im Dschungel führt Kate Jin, Aldo und Justin auf der Suche nach Sawyer an. Kate fragt, wovor sie sie beschützen wollen. Aldo kontert, dass sie sie alle vor dem großen Schwarzen Monster schützen wollen, dass ein seltsames Tick-Geräusch mache und oft ziemlich „angepisst“ ausschaut. Jin fragt die beiden daraufhin, wo das Ajira Flugzeug abgestürzt sei. Justin will gerade was darüber erzählen, als Aldo ihn schnell unterbricht. Plötzlich greift Justin nach Kate, um sie von einer Falle fernzuhalten. Die Gruppe vermutet, dass es eine von Rousseaus alten Fallen sein müsste. Justin findet dies jedoch unwahrscheinlich, weil die Französin bereits vor Jahren gestorben sei, und hat eine andere Erklärung. Aldo unterbricht Justin erneut und lenkt ab, indem er Kate auf ein Ereignis anspricht, dass drei Jahre zurück liegt. Als sie mit Sawyer und Alex eine Station auf der Hydra-Insel stürmen wollten, hat Kate einen Wachposten niedergeschlagen – das war Aldo. Kate schlägt Aldo zu Boden und löst die Falle aus, die daraufhin auch Justin zu Boden schlägt. Jin steht überrascht dabei und Kate verkündet, dass sie fliehen werden. Jin fragt, wohin Kate wolle. Kate sagt, sie wolle zu Sawyer und dass sie nie vorgehabt habe, ihn zurück zu bringen, nicht um dort ein Gefangener zu sein. Jin fragt noch einmal wo das Flugzeug abgestürzt sei, weil er Sun finden wolle. Kate weiß es jedoch nicht und wünscht Jin auf die Frage „Worum sorgst du dich eigentlich, Kate?“ etwas wütend „Viel Glück“ und verschwindet. Kate findet Sawyer in einem Haus der Baracken. Sie beobachtet, wie Sawyer eine Schachtel aus dem Boden holt. Er nimmt einen Gegenstand hinaus und scheint mitgenommen zu sein. Kate will die Hütte verlassen, doch eine Dielenbrett im Boden knarrt auf und lässt Sawyer in den Flur gehen. Er ist überrascht Kate vorzufinden. halt seinen Verlobungsring in den Händen.]] Sawyer und Kate sitzen am Pier, wo das U-Boot einst anlegte. Kate erzählt, dass sie zurückgekommen ist, um Claire zu finden und sie zurück zu Aaron zu bringen. Sie bittet Sawyer um Hilfe, doch dieser lehnt ab. Kate entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie Juliet und Sawyer damals zur Flucht aus dem U-Boot überredet hat. Sawyer sagt jedoch, dass Kate keine Schuld an Juliets Tot hätte – drei Jahre zuvor, hatten Sawyer und Juliet schon einmal die Möglichkeit die Insel zu verlassen, doch Sawyer bat Juliet zu bleiben. Er erzählt, dass er vorhatte Juliet einen Antrag zu machen und holt einen Verlobungsring hervor. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch schmeißt er den Ring ins Wasser und sagt, dass er zurück zu den Baracken gehe. Er sagt Kate, dass sie es vermutlich schnell zurück zum Tempel schaffen würde. taucht nach 3 Jahren wieder auf.]] Auf dem Weg zurück zum Tempel wird Jin von von Aldo und Justin angegriffen. Aldo will Jin umbringen, doch Justin hält ihn zurück. Plötzlich ertönen Schüsse und die beiden fallen tot zu Boden. Jin sieht zu einem Abhang hinauf und sieht eine Frau mit Gewehr oben stehen, die er sofort als Claire erkennt. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Kate ist der erste Charakter, der erneut in einer Episode alleine zentriert wird. Sowohl die Inselereignisse als auch die Ereignisse der Alternativen Zeitlinie zentrieren sie. Gleiches war in Staffel 1, in der Kate in " " der erste Charakter war, der in einer Folge allein zentriert war. Produktion *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Yunjin Kim (Sun), Terry O'Quinn (Locke) und Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) treten nicht in dieser Episode auf. *Außerdem tritt Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond) nicht auf, der in der Episode in den Credits zwar genannt wird, aber bei der Pressemitteilung von ABC nicht aufgezählt wurde. * Claire tritt das erste Mal seit auf der Insel in Erscheinung. * Rob McElhenney tritt nach 50 Folgen wieder als Aldo auf. Zuletzt sah man ihn in . *Tania Kahale, die in Aarons Nanny spielt, tritt in dieser Folge als Krankenschwester auf. Aufgrund der alternativen Zeitlinie ist es möglich, dass es sich dennoch um die selbe Person handelt. * Die Eröffnungscredits sind nicht alphabetisch geordnet. Emilie de Ravin wird vor Henry Ian Cusick genannt. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Kates Dialog, als sie in das Taxi steigt, unterscheidet sich leicht mit dem aus . * In der Szene, in der Kate ihre Handschellen ab bekommt, ist so was wie ein Datum "5-8-07" auf der Windschutzscheibe eines Autos zu sehen. Das ist sicherlich ein Produktionsfehler. Normalerweise wird ein Datum an die Scheibe gemacht, wenn das Auto verschrottet werden soll. Das Auto wurde wahrscheinlich vor den Filmaufnahmen im Jahr 2009 besorgt. * Als sich Kate und Jin von Jack verabschieden, trägt Jin ein weisses Shirt, als er die Szene verlässt, in der nächsten Szene ist von oben gesehen ein anderer an Jins Stelle, der eine braune Jacke trägt. * Nachdem Kate Justin und Aldo ausser Gefecht setzt, nimmt sie ihre Waffen mit. Als sie später Jin aufgreifen, haben beide wieder Waffen. ** Jin legt ein Gewehr nieder, das Justin vom Boden aufhebt. Es ist aber nicht klar, wo Aldos Pistole herkommt. ***Kate nimmt Aldo eine P-38 Pistole ab. Als sie Jin wieder schnappen, hält er eine Beretta 92 in seiner Hand. s Ultraschallbild zeigt das Datum vom 22. Oktober 2004]] * Ein kleiner blauer Sensor ist an Claires Körper oben links zu sehen, als Ethan im Krankenhaus zu Claire kommt. Einen Moment später, als er eine Ultraschall Untersuchung durchführen will, ist der Sensor schwarz und auf der rechten Seite. * Während der Szene, in der Sawyer die Anderen mit einer Pistole bedroht, ändert sich seine Waffe. Zuerst hat er eine Sig Sauer und danach eine Glock. * Das Datum in Claires Ultraschallaufnahme hat einen Fehler, der laut Gregg Nations Semi-Canon ist. Es könnte das falsche Datum (10-22-04) und es sollte 9-22-04 (September statt Oktober) sein. ** Es könnte auch die falsche Uhrzeit (9:29:42 morgens) sein, da die Ereignisse schon später am Tag stattfinden. ** Es gibt keinen Beweis, das der alternative Flug 815 auch am 22.9.2004 gelandet ist, der extra Monat könnte Intention sein. Wiederkehrende Themen * Sawyer enthüllt, dass er Juliet heiraten wollte. * Claire bekommt bald ihr Baby Aaron. * Sawyer verlässt den Tempel um in den Baracken allein zu sein. * Claire findet heraus, das die Partnerschaft der Adoptiveltern von Aaron in die Brüche gegangen ist. * Dogen gibt zu, dass er vor den Anderen nicht Englisch spricht, um Streit über die Anordnungen zu vermeiden. * Dogen und Sayid sagen beide, dass Sayid die Pille, die Dogen herstellte, nehmen wird, falls Jack ihn bittet, so zu tun, aber Jack bittet Sayid, nicht so zu tun, weil er Dogen nicht vertraut und nicht genau weiß, was in der Pille ist. * Dogen versucht Jack an sein Schuldbewusstsein appelierend zu überzeugen, Sayid das "Medikament" zu geben, von dem sich herausstellt, dass es Gift ist. *Nach dem Durchschauen von Claires Gepäck entscheidet sich Kate, es ihr zurückzugeben. * Dogen wird gesehen, wie er einen Baseball auf seinem Schreibtisch dreht. Ein Baseball hat 108 Doppelstiche. * Dogen hat eine Schüssel mit schwarzen Steinen auf seinem Schreibtisch. * Während Kate Claires Gepäck durchschaut, sieht sie einen voll gestopften Orca. * Dogen und Lennon sagen Sayid, dass er ihren Test bestanden hat, obwohl er ihn in Wirklicht nicht geschafft hat. * Claire gibt Kate ihre Kreditkarte als sie das Krankenzimmer verlässt. * Aldo versucht Kate und Jin die Informationen über die Falle im Dschungel und der Landung des Ajira Fluges 316 nicht zu offenbaren. * Die Anderen behalten die Überlebenden gegen ihren Willen im Tempel, um sie zu schützen. * Dogen erzählt Jack, dass er Sayid überzeugen soll, die Pille zu nehmen, um alle zu erlösen, die wegen seiner Handlungen verletzt oder getötet worden sind. *Dogen bringt Jack mit Gewalt dazu, die Giftpille auszuspucken, um ihm das Leben zu retten. *Jack eröffnet Sayid, dass er tot war, worauf Miles Sayid nach Erlebnissen nach dem Tod fragt. Handlungsanalyse * Kate stiehlt ein Taxi. * Miles erzählt Sayid, dass Hurley eine Führungsrolle angenommen hat. * Kate und Jin wollen Sawyer finden. * Aldo und Justin gehen mit Kate und Jin um Sawyer zu finden. * Claire erscheint wieder nach 3 Jahren im Dschungel. Kulturelle Referenzen * Midnight Cowboy: Arzt ruft: Ich gehe hier, Ich gehe hier! ("I'm walking here. I'm walking here!") Dieser Satz ist aus dem 1969 gedrehten Film Midnight Cowboy, in dem s Charakter, Ratso Rizzo, wortwörtlich dasselbe sagt. * Zurück in die Zukunft II: Derselbe Satz, den Arzt ruft, ist in den 1989 gedrehten Science Fiction Film Zurück in die Zukunft, Teil 2 zu hören, gesprochen von ' Charakter, Marty McFly Jr. Die "Zurück in die Zukunft" Reihe befasst sich auch mit Zeitreisen, Paradoxen, Änderung der Geschichte und den damit verbundenen Einfluss auf familiäre Verhältnisse. * Star Wars V: Das Imperium schlägt zurück: Nachdem Sayid von Dogen gefoltert wurde, sagt er: "Sie haben mir nichteinmal Fragen gestellt." Der Satz hat Ähnlichkeit mit dem Satz, den Han Solo sagte, nachdem er von Darth Vader gefoltert wurde. * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Dogen hat einen Baseball auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen. In der TV Serie DS9 hat , der Commander der Station, auch einen Baseball auf seinen Schreibtisch während der ganzen Serie. * Damien: Omen 2: Kate benutzt den Decknamen Joan Hart. Dies ist ein Charakter aus dem 1978 gedrehten Film, Damien: Omen 2. Joan Hart ist eine Reporterin, die herausfindet, das der Antichrist ein kleiner Junge ist. Kurz darauf wird sie durch einen bizarren Unfall getötet. * : Der Deckname Joan Hart ist des weiteren eine Anspielung auf diese Sitcom, deren Hauptdarstellerin ist. Beth Broderick, die bei Lost Kates Mutter Diane Janssen spielt, hatte in dieser Sitcom eine größere Rolle als eine der beiden Tanten der Hauptperson. Literarische Methoden * Sayid, der Folterer, wird selbst gefoltert. * In der alternativen Realität sagt Ethan, das er keine Nadeln in Claires Körper stecken will, wenn er es nicht muss. In der originalen Zeitlinie tut er genau das. * Ethan scherzt, das Aaron 'mag sich zu bewegen'. In der originalen Zeitlinie musste Aaron auch viel bewegt werden (von Claire, Kate, zu Carole Littleton). Handlungswendung * Claire erscheint nach 3 Jahren wieder im Dschungel. Querverweise *Sayid wird unter anderem mit Elektrizität gefoltert. Rousseau hat dies ebenso getan, als sie Sayid gefangen genommen hat. *Die Episode endet mit dem unerwarteten Erscheinen einer zerzausten Claire aus dem Dschungel. *Kate hat den selben Decknamen ("Joan Hart") wie in der originalen Zeitlinie benutzt. *Der Episodentitel ist ähnlich dem der Kate- zentrierten Episode aus Staffel 2, nur in der Zeitform Präsens. Beide Episoden wurden zudem unter der Regie von Paul Edwards gedreht. *Sawyer feuert seine Waffe ab, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute im Tempel zu erlangen. Dies gleicht der Szene, in derer er die Aufmerksamkeit der Überlebenden auf sich zieht, als er sich selbst zum neuen Sherriff ernennt. *Ethan untersucht Claire und ihr Baby außerhalb der Insel auf die gleiche Weise wie auf der Insel. *Aldo ist erboßt, dass Kate ihn niedergeschlagen und nicht wieder erkannt hat. *Sawyer wirft den Verlobungsring, der für Juliet bestimmt war, in den Ozean. Elf Jahre zuvor warf Desmond den Verlobungsring für Penny in die Themse. *Das Stofftier in Claires Gepäck ist der selbe Schwertwal den Aaron als Kleinkind mit sich trug während Kate und Jack sich über ihn stritten. *Dogen befürchtet, dass Sayid und Claire besessen sind und eine "Dunkelheit" in Sayid wächst. Danielle Rousseau beschrieb in ähnlicher Weise eine "Krankheit" die ihre Teammitglieder befallen hatte. Ihrer Auffassung nach waren sie bereits verloren, deshalb erschoss sie alle. *Sawyer erzählt Kate, wie er Juliet überredet hat, nach der Begegnung 1974 mit der DHARMA Initiative auf der Insel zu bleiben. *Am Ende der Episode ist Jin überrascht, einen ihm gut bekannten Charakter wiederzutreffen. *Nach einem Flug bekommt die schwangere Claire aufgrund eines traumatischen Vorfalls vorzeitige Wehen (vgl. Flugzeugabsturz und Überfall im Taxi). *Ähnliche wie es Tom Michael vorgeschlagen und angeboten hat, bietet Dogen Jack einen Weg zur "Erlösung". *Die Anderen merken an, dass Rousseau seit 3 Jahren tot ist. *Sawyer flüchtet mit Waffengewalt aus dem Tempel und verlangt von Kate ihm nicht zu folgen. Ähnliches verlangt Jack von Kate während der Operation an Ben in der Hydra-Station. Offene Fragen *Warum will Dogen, dass Jack Sayid vergiftet? *Was genau ist mit Claire geschehen? **Steht Claire nun auf der Seite von Jacobs Feind? **Hat Claire weitere Gefährten? ar:ما تفعله كيت en:What Kate Does it:Quello che fa Kate pl:What Kate Does ru:Поступки Кейт Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6